


Reescribiendo la Bella y la Bestia.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU! Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast - Freeform, Boyd as Din Don, Derek as Beast, Isaac as Lumiere, Jackson as Gaston, Lydia as Madame Garderobe, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles as Beauty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: AU! BEAUTY AND THE BEASTMás o menos. No es la clásica historia, la he cambiado a mi gusto.





	Reescribiendo la Bella y la Bestia.

Stiles sabe que no encaja en el pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hills, todos piensan que habla de más y que lee demasiado. Siempre están diciéndole a su padre que deje de meterle ideas en la cabeza, pero el inventor deja que su hijo sea él mismo. Algunos aldeanos le han pedido la mano de su hijo, pero él siempre dice que no, siempre dice que la decisión recae en Stiles, y él no desea casarse con nadie del pueblo.

El hijo del inventor recibe numerosas propuestas de matrimonio, pero solamente por ser uno de los más hermosos del pueblo, con su cabello castaño que crece en pequeñas hondas hasta la altura de sus oídos, su piel clara y sus numerosos lunares hacen juego con su suave y diminuta cintura que equilibra sus anchos hombros. 

Stiles camina por el mercado del pueblo leyendo el libro que el señor Deaton le ha prestado cuando choca contra un duro pecho que le hace tambalearse y casi caerse al suelo. Una mano fuerte evita que caiga, y mira fijamente a Jackson Whittemore.

—Hola, pequeño Stiles. —Dice Jackson con un tono de voz que pretende ser sensual, pero hace que Stiles tenga que taparse la boca con el libro para no reírse en su cara, su padre lo ha educado bien. —¿A dónde te diriges?

—A casa, tengo que preparar la comida para mi padre, marcha de viaje unos días. —Dice Stiles antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su casa, pero Jackson iguala sus pasos y sonríe. —¿Deseas algo?

—Cásate conmigo, Stiles. —Dice Jackson. —Ya sabes que si tu padre muere, tu te quedarías solo y sin nada, así que cásate conmigo, dame hijos hermosos y serás el más envidiado en el pueblo.

—No, gracias. —Responde Stiles y sigue caminando hacia su casa. Está harto de Jackson y de que solo quiera usarlo para hijos y hacerle la comida. Lo que más odia es que siempre esté persiguiéndolo.

—Vamos Stiles, eres el más hermoso del pueblo, y yo soy el más guapo, ambos haríamos bebés increíbles, tu los cuidarías, yo cazaría enormes piezas, y siempre estarías calentando mi cama y siendo feliz a mi lado. —Dice Jackson, como si eso hiciera que Stiles dijera que sí. El hijo del inventor rueda los ojos justo cuando llega a su casa, y cierra la puerta en la cara de Jackson.

—Papá, he llegado. —Dice Stiles yendo hacia el despacho de su padre, lo encuentra metiendo en una caja varios inventos suyos. —Jackson Whittemore me ha vuelto a pedir matrimonio. Papá, ¿por qué seguimos viviendo aquí? No me agrada Beacon Hills, nadie me entiende, todos piensan que soy raro, que hablo mucho y que para lo único que sirvo es para tener hijos. 

—Esto es mucho más seguro. —Dice su padre suspirando y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. —El ser raro no debe ser infravalorado, ser raro puede ser increíble, así que no decaigas. Si quieres, puedo traerte una rosa cuando vuelva, sé que te encantan.

Los ojos de Stiles siguen brillando mientras despide a su padre, viéndolo marchar hacia el camino que da al bosque. Aunque no pasan más de unas horas antes de que el caballo de su padre, Roscoe, trote de forma frenética hacia el humano. Stiles intenta tranquilizarlo, y observa con horror una pequeña herida en su hombro, temiéndose lo peor sobre su padre. 

—Vamos, Roscoe, llévame hacia papá. —Dice Stiles de forma urgente, se sube sobre el caballo, y ambos van a máxima velocidad. Stiles parece asustado viendo la nieve que va apareciendo en más cantidad conforme se introducen en el bosque, y jadea horrorizado al ver las cosas de su padre totalmente destrozadas. —¡Sigue, Roscoe!

El caballo trota hacia un castillo bastante tétrico, pero que no hace que Stiles frene, es más, sigue adelante, y luego entra en el castillo, frotando sus manos por el frío que hace. Llama a gritos a su padre, pero nadie responde, aunque escucha murmullos de vez en cuando.

Stiles sigue una tos, y baja por unas escaleras hacia lo que parecen ser unas mazmorras, en las cuales está su padre tumbado sobre unas mantas viejas y mohosas, viéndose pálido y débil.

—¡Papá! —Exclama Stiles arrodillándose delante de los barrotes que lo separan de su padre. —Papá, ¿puedes oírme?

—Stiles, niño, ¿qué haces aquí? Huye, no dejes que el monstruo te atrape. —Dice su padre tosiendo un poco de sangre. Stiles jadea y oye ruidos y gruñidos por las escaleras, se apresura a agarrar un trozo de madera, y lo blande con las dos manos, preparándose para golpear lo que sea que venga hacia él. 

En cuanto escucha el gruñido cercano, golpea al monstruo, haciendo que se rompa en su cabeza. Observa horrorizado como el monstruo lo agarra por la cintura y lo empuja contra el muro de piedra.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —Pregunta con la voz grave y entre gruñidos. —Este hombre es un prisionero por robarme.

—Soy su hijo. ¿Qué ha robado? —Pregunta a su vez Stiles, y la bestia gruñe de nuevo. 

—¡Robó una rosa que no le pertenecía! —Exclama la voz del monstruo. —Yo fui condenado con una, no vi un mal castigo que permanezca aquí.

—E-está enfermo. —Dice Stiles mirando a su padre de reojo, viendo como intenta llegar a ellos. —Por favor, haré lo que sea. O-ocuparé su lugar.

La bestia se queda mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos ámbar que solo se dejan ver determinados por su misión. El monstruo suelta al pequeño chico, y se apresura para abrir los barrotes, tirando del hombre más mayor y sacándolo de su castillo ahora que tiene un joven junto a él.

—Márchate y no vuelvas, o acabarás mal. —Gruñe la bestia echándolo de sus terrenos, luego se da la vuelta para volver a las mazmorras y ve al chico intentando no llorar en una esquina de la jaula. —Vamos, ¿o quieres quedarte aquí?

Stiles jadea sorprendido, pero sigue a la bestia por el castillo hacia una habitación que es mucho más grande que su casa entera.

—Oh, un joven bastante hermoso. —Dice una voz detrás de Stiles, y este se asusta, gritando y soltando una patada, dando a algo metálico. Stiles abre los ojos y encuentra una especie de candelabro levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de un reloj.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Exclama Stiles arrodillándose. —¿Estás bien?

El candelabro se levanta y hace una reverencia ante el joven que lo observa fijamente.

—Deja que me presente, soy Isaac, y este reloj de aquí es Boyd, no habla mucho.

Stiles se queda mirando fijamente a los objetos que hablan, pero luego cae en la cuenta de que la bestia sigue ahí, mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Y tú tienes nombre? —Pregunta con valentía mientras observa a la bestia, quien se mantiene serio, luego se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, pero deteniéndose unos momentos para añadir:

—La cena será a las siete, te espero abajo. —Stiles frunce el ceño cuando ve a la bestia desaparecer y observa fijamente el pasillo.

—Disculpa al alpha, lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a ningún humano. —Dice Isaac desde lo alto de la cama. —Lo que ha querido decir es que le encantará cenar contigo.

Stiles se cruza de brazos y observa con tristeza su habitación. —Ni si quiera he podido decirle adiós a mi padre. Necesito irme de aquí.

—¡No! —Exclama el armario que comienza a moverse hacia Stiles. —No sabes lo que es no estar a la moda, quiero ropa nueva.

Stiles no escucha al armario extravagante, sino que se tumba sobre la cama y observa el techo fijamente. Se cruza de brazos de nuevo y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. No sabe el tiempo que pasa, pero unos gruñidos resuenan desde su puerta.

—¡Llevo esperándote para cenar una hora! —Ruge la bestia, y Stiles se apresura a abrir la puerta y mirar a la bestia fijamente.

—¡No me grites! —Exclama Stiles. —No pienso cenar con mi secuestrador. No quiero verte jamás, tengo que vivir aquí, pero seguramente podamos evitarnos en tu enorme y estúpido castillo, así que cierra tu enorme hocico y sal de mi vista.

La bestia parece levemente asombrada al ver a este joven gritarle así, pero luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño y sus enormes brazos cubiertos se cruzan sobre su pecho enorme y musculoso.

—Vas. A. Venir. A. Cenar. —Ordena la bestia, pero Stiles cierra la puerta en su cara y coloca un mueble delante de la puerta. Se apresura a agarrar todos los trapos creando una cuerda, y la ata a la cama antes de usarla para bajar hacia el suelo nevado.

Stiles se apresura a ir hacia donde Roscoe sigue comiendo un poco de heno que no sabe de donde ha salido, se monta sobre el caballo y lo hace trotar hacia la salida, escuchando de inmediato un aullido a sus espaldas. Stiles hace a Roscoe ir más rápido hasta que una flecha pasa por encima de su cabeza, jadea y observa horrorizado cazadores oscuros, los Argent. 

—¡Corre, Roscoe! —Grita Stiles cuando otra flecha roza su mejilla, haciendo una línea sangrante en ella, gime de dolor y de repente Roscoe tropieza y ambos caen al suelo. Ayuda al caballo a desatarse de una trampa, y cuando intenta subirse de nuevo, es empujado hacia atrás, observando fijamente a la cazadora Argent, la no muerta.

La cazadora levanta su arco y apunta su flecha hacia Stiles, pero cuando esta golpea a la enorme bestia, haciéndola gruñir de dolor, pero esta embiste contra la cazadora y logra distraerla lo suficiente para poder alzar en brazos al joven y correr a tres patas hacia el castillo. 

Una vez que entran, deja a Stiles frente al fuego, y observa con la mirada oscura la herida de su mejilla, tocándola con dos de sus garras de una forma suave, viendo que no sea grave.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles viendo la flecha que aún sigue en el hombro de la bestia. —Oh, dios mío. Siento mucho que te hayan herido por mi culpa. 

La pequeña mano de Stiles intenta sacar la flecha, pero la bestia gruñe y señala sus colmillos. Stiles golpea la frente de la bestia y vuelve hacia la flecha.

—Duele. —Gruñe la bestia. Pero deja que Stiles lo acaricie con su suave toque, dejando que saque la flecha. —Si no hubieras escapado, no estaría herido.

—Deja de llorar, ¿enserio pensarías que no intentaría huir? No eres muy amable. Y solo quería ver que mi padre estuviera bien. —Dice Stiles, pero sigue cuidando el hombro herido de la bestia. —Gracias por salvarme, por cierto.

La bestia gruñe suavemente, y deja que Stiles lo cure, luego la curiosidad del joven se amplia y coloca sus manos sobre el rostro peludo de la bestia, acariciando sus mejillas con cautela. —Derek.

—¿Qué? —Susurra Stiles sin dejar de observar esos ojos que son una mezcla extraña entre marrón y verde. 

—Ese es mi nombre. —Dice la bestia, Derek. Stiles sonríe y con valentía apoya su cabeza sobre el enorme pecho de Derek, notando como su corazón comienza a latir más y más fuerte. Pasan la noche en silencio, abrazados juntos frente al fuego y siendo observados por los sirvientes de la bestia.

—Es él, es el joven que romperá la maldición. Parece hermoso, hará feliz al alpha. —Dice el plumero, Erica. A su lado, Boyd asiente y hace una señal a Melissa y Scott para que no entren en el salón. 

—No necesitan té. —Dice Isaac viendo la leve esperanza brillando en la mirada de su alpha. Melissa baja del carro y observa con cariño a la bestia.

╰━━━━━━╮•╭━━━━━━╯

Los días y las semanas pasan, y Stiles y Derek se van acercando poco a poco, la bestia dejando que el joven vaya por donde quiera por todo el castillo, a excepción de donde está la rosa que lo hace seguir padeciendo la maldición. 

—Derek, ¿crees que alguna vez podré ver a mi padre de nuevo? —Pregunta Stiles una tarde, mientras los dos están paseando por los jardines del castillo. Derek para de caminar y gruñe levemente.

—¿Eso quieres? —Pregunta Derek colocándose frente al joven que ama en secreto. Stiles asiente y Derek se inclina para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —¿Deseas irte de aquí y ver a tu padre?

Stiles se queda en silencio, observando los ojos que le tienen encantado, y piensa mucho si es eso lo que quiere. Si hace meses le hubieran preguntado eso, su respuesta inmediata habría sido sí, pero ahora, viendo la vida que tiene aquí, donde puede hablar de todo lo que quiera con Derek, quien le escucha y le presta sus libros y le insta a aprender más y más, duda en irse del castillo. No se siente un prisionero.

—Solo quiero saber cómo está mi padre, y-yo… No quiero irme, me gusta estar contigo. —Responde Stiles con sinceridad, y se queda quieto. —¿D-derek?  
Derek no entiende que ocurre, no entiende la mirada sorprendida del hermoso joven frente a él. —¿Estás bien?

—T-tú cuerpo. Está cambiando. —Dice Stiles, observando como Derek no parece tan encorvado, tan… bestia. Sigue siendo peludo y con grandes colmillos, pero ahora parece más… Humano. 

Derek parece más esperanzado que en todos los años juntos, y cuando Stiles sonríe, simplemente se queda estático, totalmente perdido en la belleza del joven. 

—¿Te gustaría visitar a tu padre? —Pregunta Derek sin pensarlo mucho. —Podrías preguntarle si viviría aquí, con nosotros.

—¿Harías eso? —Pregunta Stiles dando pequeños saltos de felicidad. —¡Eres el mejor!

Stiles salta hacia Derek, y lo abraza por el cuello con fuerza, dejando anonadado a la bestia durante unos segundos, pero luego respondiendo al abrazo con rapidez. —Haría cualquier cosa por ti. 

Stiles besa la mejilla de Derek antes de correr de vuelta al castillo para prepararse para volver a la aldea a por su padre. Se monta en Roscoe y se despide de Derek agitando su brazo.

—¡Volveré pronto con mi padre! —Exclama Stiles antes de cabalgar fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Derek observa con melancolía, pero confiando en el joven del cual está enamorado.

—Lo amas de verdad. —Dice la tetera con una sonrisa al lado de la bestia. Su hijo Scott también observa como Stiles se marcha. —Lo amas con todo tu corazón.

—¿Por qué lo ha dejado irse? —Pregunta Scott a Melissa, pero esta solo sonríe sin dejar de mirar al alpha. —¿Cómo sabe que volverá?

—Porque el joven Stiles también está enamorado del alpha. —Responde Erica junto a Isaac y Boyd. —Se le nota en la mirada. Volverá. 

Derek se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada del castillo esperando a que el joven vuelva al castillo, confiando plenamente en Stiles.

╰━━━━━━╮•╭━━━━━━╯

Stiles trota durante lo que le parecen horas, hasta que llega a la aldea casi a la hora de la comida, suspirando aliviado al ver que las calles están vacías justo cuando llega a su casa, baja de Roscoe y al abrir la puerta, encuentra a su padre con numerosas armas sobre la mesa de madera, viéndose nervioso, levanta la cabeza de golpe y corre hacia su hijo.

—¡Stiles! —Exclama Noah abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando de alivio al ver a su hijo sano y salvo. —Has escapado de la bestia, oh, gracias al cielo.

—¡No he escapado, papá! Él es increíble, es… Es bueno, y me ha dejado venir a por ti. Padre, podemos irnos de aquí y vivir allí, con él. —Dice Stiles con una enorme y brillante sonrisa. Su padre lo observa fijamente, sabiendo que hacia años que no veía a su hijo tan feliz.

—¿Ambos? ¿La bestia dejaría que yo… —Pregunta Noah, y Stiles asiente. Entonces padre e hijo se apresuran a guardar en un saco cosas importantes como un retrato de Claudia Stilinski, y luego ambos suben en Roscoe. 

El caballo comienza a trotar, internándose rápidamente en los bosques que rodean el castillo, pero cuando ven a lo lejos las verjas del terreno, caen al suelo de golpe, ambos rodando por el suelo del bosque.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles acercándose rápidamente hacia su padre. Acuna su cabeza justo cuando ve a una mujer rubia caminando hacia ellos. La misma mujer que intentó matarlo esa noche meses atrás. —Argent.

—No puedo permitir que rompas la maldición. —Dice la mujer con una sonrisa viciosa, se acerca más a padre e hijo, y Stiles se apresura a agarrar un trozo de madera y blandirlo como un arma.

—¡No te tengo miedo! —Exclama Stiles lanzándose hacia Kate Argent, la cual esquiva el golpe y lanza a Stiles contra el suelo. Stiles se vuelve a levantar y vuelve a arremeter contra la cazadora, pero ella saca un cuchillo que lanza en dirección a Stiles. El joven cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nada ocurre, solo el ruido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo. Se da la vuelta para ver a Derek cayendo al suelo con el cuchillo sobresaliendo de su pecho. —¡Derek!

Stiles no duda en atacar a Kate, golpeándola con el trozo de madera en la cabeza, sigue haciéndolo hasta que solo se ve una mezcla asquerosa de sangre y restos de la cabeza de la cazadora.

—Hijo, tranquilo. —Dice su padre tosiendo desde el suelo, Stiles suelta el trozo de madera como si quemase, y sale corriendo hacia Derek viendo venas negras que rodean el cuchillo. 

—¿Derek? —Susurra Stiles con los ojos llorosos, acunando el rostro de Derek con cariño. —Por favor, no me dejes, no te vayas. Me has cambiado la vida. Por favor Derek. —Stiles apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek y solloza de pura pena. Siente la mano de su padre en su espalda. —Te amo, Derek.

En el momento en el que las palabras salen de su boca, algo brilla en la herida hecha por el cuchillo, haciendo que la lesión se cure poco a poco. El brillo sigue creciendo hasta que cubre el cuerpo por completo, y luego, con un simple “pam” un hermoso hombre cae de rodillas frente a Stiles, mirándolo como si fuese lo más bonito del mundo. Stiles parece cauteloso hasta que mira fijamente los ojos marrones y verdes que siempre le han llamado la atención. 

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura que el hombre frente a él.

—Yo también te amo. —Responde Derek inclinándose y besando suavemente a Stiles, subiéndolo a su regazo y colocando sus manos en las caderas del joven al cual ama. —Sabía que volverías.

Los brazos de Stiles abrazan a Derek con fuerza. —¿C-como ha pasado esto? Esa cazadora loca… Oh, dios mío. Y siempre volvería a ti. No sé porqué ahora tienes este aspecto, pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. 

—La maldición. Ella me maldijo, mató a mi familia, me convirtió en una bestia y a mis betas en objetos. —Gruñe Derek haciendo sus ojos brillar rojos. —Pero has roto la maldición. Eres increíble, tan valiente y perfecto.

Derek, Stiles y Noah vuelven al castillo observando como la nieve va desapareciendo de los bosques y como el castillo va volviéndose menos y menos tétrico volviendo a su grandeza anterior. Al llegar a las escaleras de entrada, Derek se apresura hacia sus betas y los abraza con fuerza. 

Esa noche, todos hacen una cena en honor de la pareja, y celebran el fin de la maldición, todos riendo y brindando por el final feliz. Pero el verdadero final feliz ocurre en la habitación del alpha, quien está sobre el precioso joven, moviendo sus caderas gruñendo mientras ve como Stiles se deshace bajo él, gimiendo y pidiendo más, amándose el uno al otro hasta que ambos llegan a la liberación.


End file.
